Road trip
by LoveBullets
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been fighting for so long they cant even remember why, but will a road trip change that?


**Disclaimer: We do not own anything.**

**For those of you who read our first story we are sorry we haven't updated in so long and are working on the next chapter at the minute. Until then here's another one…**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The team is in the Bull pen when Gibbs gets a phone call, while he is on the phone not saying much on his end just grunting and yes's every now and then. Ziva and Tony were having a stare down but neither was going to give in. They had been mad at each other for days and to make it worse they couldn't remember why they were fighting but it was definitely the others fault. So there was no way that Tony was going to let Ziva beat him, Whack! Tony reluctantly looked away from Ziva to see why he had just been head slapped.

"What was that for?" Tony asked his boss who was now standing behind his desk.

"Not paying attention." Gibbs replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Does he ever." Ziva muttered to herself. Tony's eyes shot up and he glared at Ziva the most evil glare that he could do. Gibbs was surprised at the glare because it could defiantly rival his.

"DiNozzo!" Tony looked away from Ziva and up to his boss who was still stood right next to him "go get Abby and Ducky." Gibbs pointed towards the back elevator.

"On it boss." Tony got up and walked over to the elevator. The elevator hadn't even reached Abby's floor when he started to hear her music, then when the doors opened he winced at the pain that shot through his ears. "Abby!!!!" Tony screamed as loud as he could.

Abby heard a small noise over her music so she turned around to see Tony stood there, 'he looks like he is in pain, oh it must be the music, it is a little louder than usual isn't it' she thought to herself. She rushed over and turned off her music and spun around again so she was facing tony she really wanted to give him a hug but she was angry at him and Ziva for falling out over nothing. "How can I help you agent DiNozzo."

"Come on Abby I can't have you not talking to me either, one person is just enough." He gave her his best puppy dog eyes, she could never resist them.

"Fine, but you have to apologise to Ziva."

"But I didn't do anything wrong Abs." Abby gave him an accusing look "oh come on Abby we will talk later, but right now Gibbs wants you and Ducky in the bullpen."

Abby followed tony out of her lab and into the elevator and they went to get Ducky.

Gibbs saw Abby and Tony approaching laughing at something that Ducky had said. When reaching his desk Tony took one glance at Ziva and his smile dropped and he returned her menacing glance. Ducky shook his head when he saw what had just happened but didn't say anything

'They really need to sort out their issues if this affects their work I am personally going to head slap them both to next week' Gibbs said quietly to ducky.

"So what did you want to see us for?" Abby asked spinning round to face Gibbs.

"We got a case in Philly, we are going to be there for a while, Abby and Ducky you are coming to so I need everyone to be ready at 0700 tomorrow." Abby let out a squeak of joy, Gibbs patted her on the shoulder and everyone else just grabbed there gear and headed out. When they all got to the elevator Tony and Ziva started shouting at each other. Ducky and McGee backed out of the elevator deciding they would wait for it to come back up.

"Why are they fighting? Do you know? They won't tell me?" Abby asked Gibbs

"I don't think they can remember." Gibbs replied sounding fed up.

"Well I hope that this little road trip will help."

"I don't think you could get them into the same car Abs."

"Ah I think we can if McGee and I go in one car, Tony wont want to be stuck with McGee the whole way and I Don't think Ziva could take his driving, then there is you and Ducky, you can drive together and no offence but neither of them will be able to stand that. So that means they will be each others only option and they will have to be happy with it." Abby said, happy with her plan.

Gibbs just grunted and headed towards the elevator and waited with Ducky and McGee for the elevator to come back up. Once it did there were two people stood in each corner just staring at the empty space with a look of shock and also fear. They all stepped in and Ducky stepped over and patted one of them on the shoulder and the man snapped out of his daze. "Oh sorry, I must have dazed out for a moment."

"Oh it's alright my dear boy, but are you ok." Ducky asked politely

"Yeah I am fine just I'm not used to being under those circumstances."

They all realised at the same moment that they must have been in there when Tony and Ziva were.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning every one got to the bullpen on time and Ziva made a sarcastic comment that something must be wrong because tony wasn't late. Everything played out how Abby had expected it Tony and Ziva looked at the car arrangements and practically dived at each other so they didn't have to go in the other cars, after a very low argument Tony let Ziva drive, but just because he wanted to spend as little time as possible with her.

Everyone got into there cars and drove off to the address they had been given, Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at how right Abby was about what Tony and Ziva would end up doing.

"I'm glad I'm not in a car with Tony and Ziva, that's probably going to get nasty." McGee said to Abby

"Possibly, but possibly not." She replied

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the car with Tony and Ziva it was silent apart from the low tune coming from the radio. After about 2 hours tony had convinced Ziva to stop so he could use the rest room and get something to eat. Once tony got back into the car and finished eating his burrito, they both burst saying they were sorry because the silence was killing them both.

Once they had got the apologises over with, the rest of the road trip was a laugh, with both of them talking about everyone at work and telling jokes and playing silly travel games that Ziva was sure tony was making up as he went along.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Thanks for reading; another chapter will be up soon.**

**Please review!**


End file.
